The use of X-ray to diagnose medical conditions is ubiquitous throughout the medical and chiropractic professions. Diagnosis of osteopathic conditions, cancers, spinal misalignments, and a myriad of other conditions via X-rays are made on a daily basis. Sometimes, the X-rays are a one-time picture of the condition, and repeated X-rays are not necessary. Other times, repeated X-ray diagnosis and analysis over a period of time is necessary for comparative purposes. In such cases, the exact positioning of the patient for successive X-ray analysis is needed in order to accurately gauge the progression or healing of a given condition. For example, chiropractors routinely require specific positioning of a patient from one X-ray to the next to follow disease or healing progression over time.
In the chiropractic field for example, a chiropractor may use X-rays of the spine to diagnose a leg length difference, causing back pain. Over time, the chiropractor takes a number of X-ray images of the spine as the patient is adapting to a corrective lift in the shoe. This type of work needs to be done with precision, and it is important that the patient is positioned correctly for each film in the series. It is also important to know that the foundation the patient is standing on and the x-ray machine itself are level. Without positioning the patient in the same position for the X-ray every time, comparing a time-series of X-ray images can be a difficult, and error-filled process. There are many uncontrolled variables in patient positioning, including, but not limited to how the patient is standing or who is taking the films. Current X-ray images do not capture information on patient positioning.
A typical chiropractic X-ray system for imaging consists of a mounted cassette holder and an X-ray source. The cassette holder holds a film cassette or cartridge which in turn holds the X-ray film. The cassette holder is usually mounted on the wall, or to a post or tube that allows an X-ray technician, or other medical professional, to move the cassette holder up or down. The X-ray source, which can also be moved, is typically positioned some distance away (e.g. 40 to 72 inches) from the cassette holder. During X-ray exposure, a patient stands in front of the cassette holder so that he/she is positioned between the cassette holder and the X-ray source. The cassette holder and X-ray source are adjusted so that the exposure will image the correct part of the body.
Frequently, the patient simply stands in front of the cassette holder. However, patients may stand in a slightly different position from one X-ray to the next, causing mal-positioning and errors. The problem of mal-positioning is most significant when performing a comparison of a time-series of images. Without a way of accurately positioning the patent every time, it is unlikely that a patient will assume the same standing position, in the same location for each exposure of a time-series of X-rays that may take many months to accumulate.
A variety of different restraining devices are available to promote positioning consistency in images. The devices include head braces, exposure chairs, and straps. However, these devices are cumbersome and can be uncomfortable for the patient. Some restraining devices can only adapt to a small range of patient sizes. The technician spends a large amount of time helping the patient into the restraining device. Additionally, elaborate restraining devices are very expensive to purchase and maintain.
Therefore, a need exists for a patient positioning apparatus and method that allows a radiologist, chiropractor, or other medical professional to accurately acquire, and easily compare time-series exposures. There is also a need for a patient positioning apparatus and method that is inexpensive, quick to setup, and easy to use.